Bill Me Later
by ElementalWytch
Summary: Freddie has a new job and catches his boss in quite a moment, he joins in and later regrets it, but will the girl he found change his life or will his best friend Justin Russo take it away? FreddieXOC JustinXOC


She was bent over the office desk, her ass straight in the air as he slipped back into her dripping sex, a moan escaped her mouth as he began to quickly pound inside her. Her body shook in pleasure, from the other side of the door, Freddie could feel his pants getting tighter. His hand was gripping the doorknob as he watched through the small 'almost' covered window. Seems they were in to big of a hurry to shut the curtains all the way. He was going to come give him the bill for the girl, the girl currently gasping and moaning from against the cold wood desk. The door wasn't locked, he could walk in, act surprised…

A few more minutes passed, they had switched positions, he was now sitting in the office chair, pumping her up and down on his long shaft. Finally, he got the courage and pushed the door open, walking in. The soft pleasurable moans instantly stopped and his boss stopped the relentless motions of making the girl bounce up and down on top of him. Now, Freddie had planned on acting surprised, but once he was there and they knew he was in there, watching him, he didn't have to act.

"Oh god…Uh….Shit, I'm sorry…" His face was bright red as he started to back out of the room. The girl looked horrified, but his boss held a calm expression on his face.

"Shut the door Freddie, bring me the paper." His voice was even calm, did he not realized what Freddie just caught them doing! Freddie hesitated, but slowly shut the door and walked forward, handing him the paper. Now closer too them Freddie got a good look at the girl and immediately dropped his eyes to the petite breasts that had popped out of the small buttoned shirt she wore.

His bosses voice rang over his hormonal trance. "Like 'em do you?" He grinned, placing a hand on the side of the girls breast, at his touch she gasped, her face turning bright red. "See…All the work we had to do on this girls computer came up too way to much money for her to afford. She's still a student, she has a minimum wage job and could only offer us $200." Freddie watched as his hand circled around the smooth plump skin, and his eyes scanned the bill that racked up too $679.87.

He was straining against his jeans now as he brought his gaze back to her chest. Her breath was ragged causing her chest too rise and fall rapidly. "So I made her a little deal….She's just keeping her side of it." At that moment he tossed the bill into the trash and shifted his hips underneath her. Instinctively she moaned and bucked up.

"Now that I recall, you did most of the work on her computer, did you not?" Freddie, too nervous to say anything, nodded his head slowly. "It's been a whole week, since she brought that in and made me the little deal she made. A whole week since she's been allowed any release."

His hand traveled down her stomach, allowing his thumb to run over her clit roughly. A pleading whimper passed her lips. "Want to bring her to her release, Freddie? You've earned it after all."

Freddie instantly panicked, his eyes breaking from her heaving chest and locking with her emerald eyes. "I…S-Sorry, sir…I couldn't…" The girl was bucking her hips against his bosses thumb, obviously desperate for release. He couldn't believe she'd gone a whole week without it.

"You sure?" His voice was husky, obviously trying to hold himself back as he gripped her bucking hips. Freddie knew he could see the obvious tent in his pants, knew he wanted to do what he was asking, but he knew this wasn't right….or legal. "Ember…Do you want him to?"

Ember. Her name was just as captivating as her piercing, lust filled, emerald eyes as she stared at him. "P-Please…"

"Well, Freddie?"

Freddie froze in place, lust filled his own eyes at Ember's desperate voice. He slowly nodded his head. His boss smirked broadly and lifted her hips off his throbbing erection. "Go to him, Ember."

Ember responded instantly and made her way over too him, a small plaid skirt hiked up her stomach, showing her shaven mound and her breasts still protruding over her buttoned shirt. Freddie shivered and tensed as she sat on the desk in front of him and spread her legs. Her eyes were filled with desperation.

Instinct took over any morals Freddie had as he yanked down the zipper of his jeans, unbuttoned them and pulled himself out of his boxers. He was already impossibly hard and more then ready for her. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the desk behind her, using his other hand to grip her hip and pull her closer too him as he pushed himself inside her. Surprisingly, she was tighter then he expected and her slick wet walls almost sent him over the edge instantly. He groaned loudly, thrusting himself deeper inside her as her legs wrapped around him. From over her shoulder he could see his boss using his hand to pump his own manhood while he watched the two from his chair.

"Faster, Freddie…." Ember's soft whisper surprised him, snapping him away from his boss and pulling his gaze back to the beautiful red head he was inside of. He quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He couldn't believe that this was happening, at his first job, in front of his boss. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as Ember clenched around him and started bucking her hips into him.

His breath quickened, he moaned out so loud he was sure that the other workers could hear him. She was moaning against his neck just as loud, her chest pressed against his as they rocked their bodies against each other. "Make me cum…" She gasped out in short breaths.

"Turn her towards me, Freddie…I wanna watch." Freddie didn't hesitate for more then a second before he switched her too the other side of the desk, right next to his boss, before flipping her around and bending her over the desk in front of him, just like he had saw her earlier. He shoved back inside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he started slamming inside of her as quick as he could. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as he felt himself about to go over that edge.

A pleading, satisfied yell came from Ember's mouth. Freddie felt a gush of wetness cover his erection and the front of his pants. He instantly looked down and watched as gush after gush of Ember's juices flowed out of her sex and onto the floor beneath them. Freddie's mouth was ajar, and the grunts from his boss said he'd enjoyed that show as well. It had sent Freddie over the edge and soon his softened member slipped out of her, but there was still gushes of cum spilling from the girl.

Freddie had watched porn before, of course, and he had seen what porn stars called 'squirting', but he didn't believe it was really a female's sexual juices, he figured it was just a show and it was merely them pretending by peeing all over the place or something, but watching it for himself in real life proved him totally wrong.

Ember finally stopped, her legs spread and covered in the slick wetness, a small puddle on the floor beneath her, the front of Freddie's jeans were soaked and as gross as it sounded, Freddie found it completely sexy. She was panting harshly, her body shaking as she came down from her sexual high.

"Well, that was definitely worth the wait, wasn't it, Ember?" His boss was standing from his chair, stuffing himself back into his jeans as he walked up behind her, running a hand over her wet thigh, bringing his fingers up too his mouth to run his tongue over the slickness. "Mmm…"

Freddie came down from the lust as well and quickly buttoned himself up, just as many different thoughts rushed too his brain.


End file.
